Jim Jail
Jim Jail is an Apporrossian trillionaire philanthropist and business-person who made his money by expanding his father's company, 'Jails' Hotels' into a media and technology conglomerate called 'Hobs'. He is today one of the richest people in the universe, with a net worth of upwards of sq80trillion. Born Jim Jilliam Jail, from a young age he exhibited technological and electronic prowess, able to rewire computers and managing the electronic booking system and wifi servers at his father's hotels. Career After the death of his father, in 1998 (Mt), Jail's family collectively agreed to hand ownership of the company to Jim and his brother, Jedwan. Jim's business plan became immediately clear; he sought to continue running Jails' hotels whilst using profit to invest in his own business venture, a software and hardware technology company. Jedwan Jails disagreed with this principle and wished to reinvest profits from Jails' Hotels back into the company, having no interest in technology companies. The eventual result was that Jim sold his shares of Jails' hotels to Jedwan, using the money to set up 'Quich', his own technology company. Quich was founded in 1999 (Mt) by Jim Jail, alongside his school friends and business partner Richard Goulem, who had no knowledge of how to run a company, but had a keen interest in computing and programming. Together, Jail and Goulem wrote the programme for an operating system available on blank intelligent interfaces. The operating software was available to download for free originally, funded through advertising and promotion of brands. It was one of numerous softwares available to download, but Jail's decision to make stocks available early led to early investment from those who saw the benefits of the software over other alternatives. Jail had the largest stake of the company, 70%, whilst Goulem had a 30% stake. Jail began to sell his shares of the company as Quich grew in sales. Over time, as Quich began making its own hardware, software became more expensive too. In late 2000 (Mt), Quich set up its own offices and began manufacturing hardware, chiefly designed by Jail and Goulem themselves, as well as an artist friend, Jay Doug, who was given a 0.5% stake in the company as payment for a 6 year contract of working with them to design the Quich hardware. Quich technology became synonymous with sleek, white designs and flawless graphic displays, including IVIs and computers. They pioneered early intelligent audio systems. In 2000 (Mt), Jail founded 'Hobs', a company which would act as a parent company to Quich and to Jail's secondary venture, 'Zelgim Media', a media company that would buy up old TV shows, remaster them, both visually and audibly, and put them on Quich players, a technological device allowing access to film media through IVI. The same year, Hobs acquired Jails' hotels as a subsidiary for sq23billion. The offer was far greater than the company was worth at the time, as sales had been declining for some time. Jedwan stayed on as Vice-CEO, as Jails took position of CEO and Chairperson, as the majority shareholder in the company. At the time, Hobs was estimated to have a market capitalisation of roughly sq210trillion. During this time, Jails had a net worth of around sq40trillion, and was one of the richest people in the universe, behind James Flim, Jamie Onic, Johny Hopper and Ed Bancroft. Jail began to diversify his assets, investing in government bonds during the tenure of Prime Minister Bill Hammington, and also buying stocks in Evo, Sonic, Hopper inc, and the startup electronics company Chestler's. Jail's position as chair person on multiple boards gave him the power to make sweeping, across board decisions such as turning the attention of Hobs to interstellar investment. As Chairperson of Hobs, Jail was contested numerous times, due to making questionable business decisions such as transferring vast funds across the company to fund failing aspects of other subsidiaries. These investments, as well as numerous other investments made into small startups, proved to be very successful. Jail also invested in numerous unorthodox solutions to problems that arose. For instance, when Jails' Hotels started declining in popularity, Jail opted to significantly lower the price of the hotel and introduce 'VR rooms'. This costed the company a huge amount and reduced profit that year, requiring Quich profits to subsidise these changes. Over time, however, Jails' hotels grew in market cap 4% per year after that point, 10% in some years. Philanthropy Jim Jail, as one of the richest people in the KC, has been involved in numerous philanthropic ventures. In 1999 (Mt), Jail committed sq6billion a year to selected charities helping refugees. In 2010 (Mt), he partnered up with Jamie Onic and Johny Hopper to form the 'Anglonian Philanthropic Society', which would work to encourage rich individuals to donate their fortunes to charity when they die. Jim Jail has promised 100% of his money to charity upon his death. In 2011 (Mt) he founded the Hobs Home Charity, pledging 6% of Hobs' yearly profit, and 50% of his yearly earnings, to various charities, including charities helping underprivileged households attain good educations.